wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
War for Pui 2
The War of Pui 2 was an Imperial xenocide campaign carried out by the Gray Hussars Space Marine Chapter alongside their allies from the Death Korps of Krieg Astra Militarum regiments to protect the Pui System from an invading Ork WAAAGH!. Background The Pui system was inhabited by multiple worlds that the human populous called home in the Saras Sector. The system had a civilized world (Pui 4), a feudal world (Pui 3) and a feral world (Pui 2). This system came into the path of an Ork WAAAGH!. Battlefleet Saras contacted the Gray Hussars 3rd Division near the system. Translating into system the Orks had already engaged and the greenskins were rampaging inside the Imperial Navy vessels. The Gray Hussars reinforced Battlefleet Saras, boarding the vessels to exterminate the Greenskins and save several Imperial warships from the eternal pests. The Ork warboss along with millions of Orks packed into there ships landed on Pui 2, as the Orks had heard of the savageness of the locals and wanted a Gud Skrap! The Gray Hussars landed in the planetary capitol of Tuch'ga'tag. The largest city of only mud apartments and tribal huts, on the planet between three mountain ranges with three passes. The local warriors dug in with the Gray Hussars chanted as Angels. Each Brigade took up the defense of a pass, holding against mass charges of Orks. The fire of bolters turned fields into killing zones, for the greenskins funneled into their firing lines. The tribal warriors battled against the Orks in fierce melees, killing them in swaths. Horse riders, woodlands hunters, jungle vipers and mountaineer tribes gave the Orks the fight they sought but were no match for the Orks martial might. The Gray Hussars knew they needed reinforcements, or else the Greenskins would reproduce and continue to rampage the rest of the world. They requested Imperial Guard reinforcements to assist in the liberation. After a whole month the Gray Hussars would be answered by the infamous Death Korps of Krieg, in the Death Korps 219thd and 227th Mechanized Infantry Regiments digging into the trench lines with the Gray Hussars and Tribesman warriors. The Death Korps and Tribesman began a mass offensive into the Orks of the pass while the Gray Hussars dropped behind the Orks in the first pass, slaughting them by the hundreds of thousands. The Gray Hussars Thunderhawk Gunships dropping flammable materials over the greenskins then lighting it a sunder, burning them by the thousands. Turning the landscape to a burnt husk. After breaking out of the passes the Orks that had devolved to roaming bands of Ork hordes numbering between the tens of thousands to over a million. The commanders of the Death Korps and Gray Hussars coordinated their attacks together the roaming hoards, choosing to exterminate them one by one. After several months of exterminating the Orks hoards. The final warband was the largest number nearly two million, lead by a massive Ork Warboss. The Gray Hussars, Death Korps and over massive coalition of tribal warriors from every corner of the world numbering in the millions readied themselves to surround and engage the ork hoard. The Orks outnumbered the Imperial Forces and were far superior than the tribal warriors they believed in there faith in the Emperor, the High Chaplain of the Gray Hussars giving a mass sermon and blessing the Army the night before. At dawn the night was illuminated by red flares and the three massive forces charged. Humans and Orks mixed in a bloody slog while the Gray Hussars pierced through and the Emperor's Champion, Reiner von Yashter, of the 3rd Division dueled the Ork Warboss, landing the killing blow after a hard battle that wounded him severely upon when a random Ork shoved a spear into the Emperor's Champion, killing him there. The Orks dispersed and hunted to the last over the next few weeks. Category:Campaigns Category:Gray Hussars Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines